


Haikyuu Boys with an S/O who has Eczema

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Karasuno, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Medical Conditions, Nekoma, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Kozume Kenma, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: You’re feeling insecure about your eczema so you seek comfort from your boyfriendCharacters: Kenma, Kageyama, and Oikawa
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Haikyuu Boys with an S/O who has Eczema

**Author's Note:**

> I have eczema and contact dermatitis, so this request made me so happy! I hope you like it anon and if you ever feel insecure or upset about your skin, remember that you are cute/beautiful/handsome no matter what flare-ups you’re having!

##  **_Karasuno_ **

_**Kageyama** _

  * Fully cannot comprehend how you could possibly feel insecure about your skin
  * You literally glow in his eyes wtf
  * He’s not the best with words or being comforting, so his tactic is basically to just make you see him how he sees you 
  * Constantly, when you are alone, complimenting your outfit/face/lewk of the day
  * Holds your hand in front of the boys now
  * Suffers through teasing, but doesn’t care because it makes you happy
  * Will mom you and make sure you use any medical creams the doctor gave you
  * Loves you to bits and just wants you to see that



##  **_Nekoma_ **

**_Kenma_ **

  * Sort of like Kageyama, Kenma doesn’t know how you could possibly insecure about your eczema, but he does get having insecurities
  * He will make sure you know your value if he can tell you’re having a bad day
  * Will sit super close to you and place his hand on top of yours casually while hanging out with friends
  * It makes you super happy tbh, you’re family always was repulsed by how rough your skin was
  * Doesn’t care if you are having a flare-up, he will still play with your fingers when he’s thinking and you two are just hanging out
  * Will remind you to take medicine or put on creams that the doctor gave you
  * Leaves cute notes with the bottles to make your day a little bit brighter
  * Honestly give this boy a medal he’s the best boyfriend



##  **_Aoba Johsai_ **

**_Oikawa_ **

  * You will not be insecure in this household
  * Oikawa will not let you
  * His precious S/O???? Insecure about skin issues???? Not on his watch
  * He will literally shower your face and hands with kisses 
  * He LOVES your skin, flare-up or no flare-up he thinks you’re stunning
  * If he sees you’re really having a rough flare-up and you look really uncomfortable he will 100% give you his jacket to wear. You snuggle up in it as you watch him practice. His fangirls hate it, but you don’t care because it smells like him and covers your skin which makes you feel more comfy in public
  * If he notices that you are feeling insecure still, even with his jacket, and he’s v observant so he always does, he will literally shower you with compliments
  * Your hair?? It’s fabulous
  * Your clothes? Stunning 
  * Your skin?? It’s glowing
  * Iwa will definitely tell you two to get around lmao
  * Oikawa teases him and tells him he’s just jealous
  * Cue Oikawa getting chased around by Iwa




End file.
